Purpura results from the extravasation of blood from the vasculature into the skin or mucous membranes. Depending on their size, purpuric lesions are traditionally classified as petechiae (pinpoint hemorrhages less than 2 mm in greatest diameter), purpura (2 mm to 1 cm) or ecchymoses (more than 1 cm). Although purpura itself is not dangerous, it may be the sign of an underlying life-threatening disorder. Therefore, investigation to confirm a diagnosis or to seek reassurance is important.
Henoch-Schönlein purpura (HSP) is a disease of systemic vasculities, inflammation of blood vessels, characterized by deposition of IgA in the skin or kidney. The hallmarks are nonthrombocytopenic purpura, abdominal pain, arthritis and nephritis. HSP is the most common form of vasculities in children. HSP can occur any time in life, but it usually happens in children between 2 to 11 years of age, with a prevalent rate twice in male as that in females. To date, no single test for HSP exists and the doctor may need to perform a series of careful history and physical examination, and a few key laboratory tests to confirm a diagnosis of HSP. Indicated tests include a complete blood cell count with platelet count, a peripheral blood smear, and prothrombin and activated partial thromboplastin times, a check for hematuria in urine sample, and the skin or/and kidney biopsy samples.
Therefore, there exists in this art an improved way of early diagnosing, detecting or confirming the condition of a patient having or suspected of having HSP, and thereby facilitating in providing early treatments to patients in need thereof.